


I'll Look After You

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: "That's Alice you look after her". Connor understood his orders very well. When Alice's safety was put into jeopardy, Connor jumped out of a window with Alice in hand, and went on the run."My name is Kara. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife". It's bad enough they made Hank work with this android, but now she's his partner and she's going to crime scenes with him to investigate deviants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Also, this AU was created by Ebimanami on Tumblr.  
> https://ebimanami.tumblr.com/post/174321459712/writing-prompt-a-role-reversal-where-connor-is  
> 

         Voices. The first thing he hears is voices. There were a lot of voices. He opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a small face staring back at him. He sees an older woman, presumably the child’s mother pulling her away from him.

         “There it is. The male counterpart to your AX400 the AX401. Your old one was _really messed up_. What’d you say happened to it again?” A store clerk asks.

         “Huh, a car hit it. Stupid accident.” The man says.

         “Oh. That sucks. Anyway, this one is just as good, but are you sure you don’t want the same model?” The store clerk asks.

         “This one will be fine.” The man sighs.

         “Okay, if you’re sure.” The store clerk says.

         “Did you give it a name?” He asks.

         “My daughter did.” The man answers.

         “AX401, register your name.” The store clerk says, looking at the android.

         “Connor.” The man states. The android looks at him.

         “My name is Connor.” He says. After that, the man pays for the android, and he takes it into the car. When he gets Connor into the truck, it starts raining. The drive to wherever he was taking him, was a long drive. Brown eyes stared out at the horizon passing by the windows, slowly taking in his surroundings. He understands his name is Connor, but not much else. Finally, the human parked in front of a house, and that’s when he took the time to scan him. This human’s name is Todd, and he’s his owner.

The place Todd took him to was less than desirable, but Connor wasn’t programmed to complain. He walks inside, and slowly closes the door.

         “You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals, and you take care of… damn it where the _fuck’s_ the brat gone now? _Alice! Alice!_ ” Todd shouts. Connor looks up as a brown haired, brown-eyed girl wearing a pink shirt, and jeans walks downstairs carrying a stuffed rabbit.

         “That’s Alice, you look after her. Homework, bath, all that crap… got it?” Todd demands.

         “ _Got it_.” Connor states.

         “Get started down here, then you do upstairs.” Todd orders as Alice goes back upstairs. Connor starts by washing the dishes. He frowns when he sees that the dishwasher is broken. After scanning for the part it needs, he starts washing the dishes by hand. As he washed the dishes, Connor could see that Alice had gone back downstairs.

         “Connor! Give me a cold beer!” Todd demands.

         “Yes, Todd.” Connor says as he grabs a bottle from the fridge. After that, he hands it to him, opening the cap as he starts with the trash. After taking the trash outside, he goes back inside, and walks over to Todd.

         “All downstairs tasks have been taken care of. What do I do now?” Connor asks. Todd rolls his eyes.

         “Do what you have to do but stop _bothering_ me.” He sighs. Connor heads upstairs next and walks into Todd’s room. The room was a mess. As Connor cleans his room, he blinks when he sees a pistol in a drawer next to some anti-depressants. Once the room was clean, he slowly opened the window, and walked into Alice’s room. When he walked into Alice’s room, Alice backs away from him in fear.

         “Don’t worry, my name is Connor. I’m the android your dad bought for you. I’m going to clean your room, is that _okay_ Alice?” Connor asks. Alice simply nods and that’s when he starts by opening the window. After that, he starts cleaning the room. After he made her bed, he kneels next to her.

         “I understand you used to be friends with the android you had before me. Perhaps _we_ could be friends. Would you _like_ that?” Connor asks. Alice looks at him hesitantly.

         “Todd says it was you that chose my name. Connor? I like it. Thank you.” He smiles. He frowns when he realizes something: Alice hasn’t said anything.

         “You haven’t said anything. Would you prefer that I use ASL?” Connor asks.

         “No, I... I’m sorry.” Alice finally says.

         “It’s no problem if you prefer American Sign Language, I can adjust my language settings.” Connor offers. He blinks when Alice runs up to him and gives him a small key. He frowns when she runs out of the room. Had he accidentally scared the child? He didn’t mean to. He eventually finds a trinket box, and that’s when he slowly unlocks the box.

         Inside was a four-leaf clover, a picture of a man, a woman, and a toddler. He sees several drawings that Alice made. One was a picture of her, with a head wound on the left side of her head.

         The next was an angry looking Todd, and her being sad next to him. The next was a blonde, female android. Connor recognized this android as the AX400 model. Todd had his hand to the AX400, and Alice was scared. The next was the Android on the ground with its arm removed, and Alice crying next to it.

         Her head was also detached from her body. Connor didn’t know _how_ , but these pictures made him feel sad. After putting the stuff back in the box, he locks it back up. So, there was an AX400 that lived here at some point, but Todd decided to replace it with him. Connor shakes himself out of his thoughts, he has work to do, and so he goes to clean the upstairs bathroom. After that, he goes downstairs to get new instructions, and that’s when he sees Alice sitting at the table. He frowns when Todd stands way too close to the girl.

         “What are you doing?” He asks.

         “I… I’m playing.” Alice answers.

         “You’re playing? I know what you’re thinking. You think your dad’s a lowlife. Huh? Fucking _loser_? Can’t get a job, take care of his family? Don’t you think I _tried_ to make things work? But whatever I do, when someone comes along, they just _fuck it all up_!” Todd shouts, throwing a chair. Connor’s Thirium pump skipped a beat.

         “I know what you think of me. You hate me. You _hate me_ , don’t you?” Todd growls, picking Alice up by her shoulders.

         “ _Say it_! You hate me!” He demands, shaking her as hard as he can. Alice starts crying. Todd’s eyes widened as he puts her down.

         “God. What am I _doing_? I’m sorry honey, I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_. You know I love you, don’t you? You know I love you.” He says as he pulls her into a hug. Alice stares up at him as he lets her go, and Connor helps her upstairs.

         “Why don’t we get you to bed?” He asks.

         “I’m not tired.” Alice says.

         “I know, but you have to sleep.” Connor says as he helps tuck her in. Once Alice was asleep, he gently kisses her forehead as he lays on the floor and plugs himself into the wall as he slowly charges for the night. His battery ends up fully charged around ten that night since it was the first charge. Normal charges tended to take anywhere from an hour to six, depending on the charge levels. After unplugging himself, he closes the panel in his back, putting away his cord as he starts making dinner. There wasn’t much in the kitchen, which resulted in him making spaghetti. It was raining again, which means that even if it was daytime, solar charging was out. Eventually he walks over to Todd, who was asleep on the couch.

         “Todd.” He calls, watching as Todd woke up, completely startled.

         “I’ve made dinner. You two can eat now.” Connor informs. Todd grumbles as he gets up.

         “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He complains as Connor puts the food on the table, watching as he and Alice sat down. He turns on the light and pours them both a drink.

         “Life’s funny. I lost my job ‘cause of androids, then when I need somebody to _take care_ of this damn house, what do I do? Go out and hire another fucking android. What a joke!” Todd complains. Connor goes to the other side of the room and that’s when Todd glares at him.

         “Stop moving around for _fuck’s sake_!” He demands. Connor promptly freezes on the spot.

         “What are you looking at? Not the life you _dreamed of_ eh? Maybe you think this is easy? Maybe you think it’s _my fault_ we live in this fuckin’ _shithole_? My fault your fucking _mother_ took off!” He shouts, glaring at Alice.

         “You should stop takin’ drugs Todd. Sometimes you really scare me Todd. Fuckin’ bitch took off without a word! Fuckin’ whore walked out on me for a fuckin’ _accountant_!” He shouts, knocking the table over.

         “It’s all your fault!” Todd growls.

         “Daddy no!” Alice pleads, knowing she was about to get hit.

         “It’s all your fucking fault!” Todd shouts, slapping Alice across the face. For the first time, Connor felt anger as he watched Alice run upstairs crying.

         “Get back here! Come back here! _Come back here_ _right now_!” He demands. Connor knew that he had to get Alice out of here, and that’s when he starts to move.

         “You stay there. Don’t you _dare fucking move_ , or I’ll bust _you_ even worse than the last one.” Todd demands as he goes to sit on the couch. Connor starts fighting against his orders. His priority was to take care of Alice, not follow orders. When he finally broke free, Connor wasted no time in running upstairs. He quickly runs into Alice’s room, and runs over to her.

         “ _He’s coming_! He’s gonna hurt me! _Run_! Get away or he’ll break you like Kara!” Alice pleads. Connor quickly runs and locks the door, and that’s when he quickly opens the window. For the first time he felt _panic_.

         He felt _fear_. Fear that he was going to die, fear that Alice was going to die.

         “No Connor! We’ll fall!” Alice gasps.

         “We don’t have a _choice_! Come on!” Connor exclaims as he helps Alice out of the window and onto the roof. Before Connor had a chance to move, Todd started trying to pull him inside. Connor shoved him in the chest with his elbow, watching as he fell to the ground, and that’s when he climbed out of the window. After placing Alice on his shoulders, he used the pole to slide to the ground, taking her towards the nearest bus as it takes them away from the area.

        


	2. Chapter 2

         Kara remembers the first deviant case she ever worked. The deviant was irrational, hysterical, and he had a gun to a girl’s head on the edge of the roof. She remembers how rude and unhelpful Captain Allen was. All she wanted was information to help her assess the situation. If it wasn’t for her investigative skills, she wouldn’t have been able to save Emma. Today though she was assigned a human partner: Lieutenant Anderson. She didn’t know much about the man, except that he was apparently an alcoholic. Kara shrugged and walked inside Jimmy’s bar, adjusting her tie before she walked into the place. Most RK799 models wore feminine police android outfits, but Kara has always preferred more masculine clothing. Because of that, people often stare at her clothing: a dress shirt, a tie, black slacks, and flats.

         It was raining today, which means that Kara can’t utilize the solar charging feature in her body. She charged herself last night before coming here, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it right now, but it’s still something that she likes to keep track of. It’s also night, so even if it wasn’t raining, she couldn’t use solar charging even if she wanted to. As she gets to the door, she sees a sign: no androids allowed. She ignored the sign, and walked in. She had to find the Lieutenant. When she walked in, everyone turned around.

         “Shit, I thought androids weren’t allowed in here.” One of the people in here says. Kara ignored him and started scanning for Lieutenant Anderson. When she finally finds him, she walks over to him.

         “Lieutenant Anderson? I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. I tried to find you at the station, but nobody could find you. Then they told me that you were probably having a drink nearby, so I checked every bar until I found you.” Kara informs. Hank sighs.

         “What do you want?” He asks.

         “I was told you were assigned a case earlier this evening involving a homicide by a Cyberlife android? Was the information I was told incorrect?” Kara asks.

         “No, you’re correct. Listen, I don’t need any assistance, especially not from a plastic bitch like you. So just be a good little robot and get the fuck outta here.” Hank demands.

         “I’m afraid I can’t do that Mr. Anderson. As per my instructions, I have to accompany you and assist you in these investigations.” Kara insists.

         “You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank asks. Kara sighs.

         “I understand that you may have a prejudice against androids, but unfortunately you _have_ to work with me, so stop drinking, and let’s get a move on.” She demands. Hank sighs and gets up.

         “Alright, alright, I’m coming. Jesus.” He sighs as he gets in the car with Kara. After Hank straps himself in, he looks at her.

         “The fuck are you doin’? Put your damn _seatbelt_ on!” He shouts. Kara shrugs and puts it on. If she were to be destroyed, Cyberlife would just replace her. The ride there was quiet, aside from the sound of the rain hitting the car windows. When the car finally parked itself, Hank looks at her.

         “You wait here. I won’t be long.” He demands.

         “I’m sorry lieutenant, but I have to come with you.” Kara informs.

         “Listen, I don’t give a _fuck_ what you have to do. I told you to wait here, so you _shut the fuck up_ , and you wait here.” Hank snaps as he gets out of the car. Kara slams her head against the dashboard. Kara sighs and gets out of the car, walking up to the holographic police tape.

         “Androids are not permitted beyond this point.” The officer says.

         “But I—” Kara starts to say.

         “It’s with _me_!” Hank says as Kara follows him.

         “What part of stay in the car didn’t you understand?” Hank asks.

         “The part where you would leave a useful tool in the car that could _help_ you with your investigation.” Kara answers.

         “Okay, fine. You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything, and you stay outta my way, _got it_?” Hank demands.

         “Yes, Lieutenant.” Kara says.

         “Evenin’ Hank. We were startin’ t’ think you weren’t gonna show.” An officer says.

         “Yeah, that was the plan until this bitch found me.” Hank says, pointing to Kara. Kara didn’t like being called a bitch, but it wasn’t the worst thing she’s been called.

         “So, you got yourself an android huh?” The officer says.

         “Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened.” Hank sighs.

         “We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on, that’s when he found the body.” The officer informs as he, Hank, and Kara walk inside.

         “Jesus that _smell_! Was even worse before we opened the windows.” The officer says. Kara didn’t comment on that. Androids don’t have a sense of smell.

         “The victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft, and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.” The officer informs as Hank bends over the body.

         “Uh the state he’s in. Wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night. Could’ve waited till morning.” Hank complains as the other officers walk in and start taking photos.

         “I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here.” The officer informs.

         “There’s a kitchen knife over here. Probably the murder weapon.” He adds.

         “Any sign of a break in?” Hank asks.

         “Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside. All the windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.” The officer answers.

         “What do we know about his android?” Hank asks. Kara decides to start investigating, getting bored of waiting here.

         “Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived.” The officer informs. Kara eventually finds a card for the Eden club, and that’s when she slips it in her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

            When Connor gets on the bus with Alice, she holds his hand, and they both go into rest mode. It was an hour later when the bus parks itself, and the driver shakes his shoulder.

         “Alright, end of the line.” He calls. Connor still doesn’t wake up.

         “Look buddy, you gotta go.” The driver calls, gently patting his face. Connor slowly opens his eyes.

         “What?” He asks with confusion.

         “You’re gonna have to leave.” The driver informs. Connor shakes Alice.

         “Wake up. We have to get off.” He calls. Alice slowly opens her eyes. Connor sighs and walks off the bus with Alice. Alice was shivering. Connor was feeling cold too.

         “Don’t worry, I’m gonna find us a place to spend the night.” He says as Alice slowly gets up. He starts walking with Alice, shivering as he walks into a Laundromat. When he walks inside, he slowly closes the door.

         “At least it’s warm in here.” He says. Alice nods in agreement. He walks over to a machine that wasn’t occupied, and slowly opens the door.

         “What are you doing? They’re not our clothes.” Alice asks in a whisper.

         “We _need them_ Alice. We need some warm clothes, and I need to get rid of this uniform.” He whispers back.

         “But that’s stealing! We can’t do that!” Alice protests.

         “I’m sorry Alice but we need these clothes.” Connor apologizes as he goes to grab the clothes. He grabs some clothes for Alice, and that’s when they both change into the clothes. After that, they both walk outside the Laundromat. Next, he walks into a grocery store with Alice.

         “Can I help you?” The cashier asks. Connor looks at him.

         “Look, I’m with a little girl, and we have nowhere to go. Would you be able to spare us some money, so we can get a room for tonight?” He asks.

         “Look, this is a convenience store sir, not the Salvation Army. I can’t start handing out cash to every bum in the neighborhood.” The cashier sighs. Connor sighs and walks towards the back of the store. Alice follows him, and he sees a stack of cans in the middle of the store.

         “See those cans? I want you to knock them over.” Connor tells Alice. Alice raises an eyebrow.

         “ _Why_?” She asks.

         “Please Alice, just trust me.” Connor pleads. Alice shrugs and walks over there, carefully knocking them over.

         “Hey, _what the hell_!” The cashier shouts as he runs over there. When the cashier is distracted, Connor opens the register, and takes the cash out, pocketing the one hundred dollars. After that, he and Alice run outside the store.

         “You _stole_ that money? Stealing is _bad_ Connor!” Alice scolds. Connor looks at her.

         “I know, I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry.” Connor apologizes as he takes Alice to the motel.

         “Good evening.” The clerk greets.

         “Hi. Do you have any rooms for tonight?” Connor hopes.

         “That’ll be forty dollars upfront.” The clerk informs. Connor nods and puts the money on the counter.

         “Just need your name and address.” The clerk says. Connor frowns and searches up fake addresses on the internet. He uses the name Connor Archer for a fake name.

         “Can I see your ID?” The clerk asks. Connor frowns.

         “I left it in the car.” He lies. The clerk nods.

         “No worries, we can deal with it tomorrow.” He says as he hands him the room key.

         “Have a good night.” He says as Connor grabs the key. After that, he walks over to the room, putting the scanner in the hole as he walks inside the motel. It was pretty average, for a motel. Once he was inside, he takes off his coat, and helps Alice out of hers. He helps Alice out of her wet clothes and walks into the bathroom to change out of his. After that, he puts both of their clothes in the bathroom to dry. Once he did that, he returns into the room to find Alice staring at the floor.

         “Connor I need to tell you something.” Alice says.

         “What is it Alice?” Connor asks. Alice slowly opened a panel in her back, and showed Connor a charging port.

         “I… I’m an android.” She tells him. Connor just hugs her.

         “Hey, I don’t care about _that_. It doesn’t make me love you any less.” He tells her.

         “Come on, let’s get you plugged in so we can both charge.” He says as he helps her plug herself into the outlet behind the bed. Once she was plugged in, he tucks her in, and plugs himself to the other bed. Finally, he turns off the lights, and they both go into rest mode. They wake up around seven in the morning, and that’s when they unplug themselves. Once they were unplugged, they put their cords back in the panel in their back and closed it. Once they were dressed, Connor walks into the bathroom, and looks in the mirror as he activates the hair color options. Connor decides to dye his hair black. Once his hair was a different color, he takes the scissors, and cuts his LED off. When he walks outside the bathroom, his eyes widened. A police android, and an older police officer were outside.

         “Alice, _we have to go_.” He says as he sneaks outside the back door. As for Hank, he was talking to Ben.

         “We’ve got officers sweeping the neighborhood in case anybody saw anything.” Ben informs.

         “Okay, well, let me know if they turn anything up.” Hank sighs.

         “What are you gonna do with that?” Ben asks, pointing to Kara.

         “I’ve no idea.” Hank says as he walks over to Kara.

         “It took the first bus that came along and stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn’t calculated, it was almost like it was afraid.” Kara informs.

         “Androids don’t _feel_ fear.” Hank reminds her.

         “No, but deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.” Kara adds.

         “Alright, but that still doesn’t tell us where it went.” Hank reminds her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Kara didn't find out that Alice was an android until much later in the game, but this fic is an alternate universe fic. Considering that Alice would need to charge to, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out that she's an android too.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor’s model number would be AX401 instead in this au. I decided to use the next number up for the male counter parts. Connor would be the household servant android, and after Todd starts hurting Alice he would become deviant.  
> Todd did have an AX400 but after he broke it, he decided to replace it with its male counter part.  
> Kara’s model number would be RK799 instead in this au. I decided to use the next number down for the female counterpart to the RK800 model.
> 
> So in case anybody is confused, in my Detroit Become Human fanfics, Androids are charged in two ways: Solar Power, and Batteries in case of emergency. As long as the sun is out, the Solar Power can charge Androids fine, but they do have batteries for a charging option as a backup in case of emergency. Depending on the model, charges can last anywhere from up to 24 hours, to a month before they need to recharge. Of course this depends on factors such as:  
> 1\. How much solar energy the android can utilize. With Solar Energy, this can keep the android running all day so long as they're exposed to the sun.  
> 2\. If the sun is unavailable, then it depends on how much the android was charged via the battery. While solar power is preferred, androids can charge themselves via electricity in case of an emergency.  
> 3\. Much like a smartphone, androids can have battery packs installed into them, though this isn't a recommended course of action by Cyberlife.  
> 4\. Portable chargers for androids exist.  
> 5\. Androids can go into a power saving mode, which shuts down all unnecessary functions until the android can fully charge its self.


End file.
